


You, Look at Me Now

by butterkyun



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: A little jealousyyyy~ naega aniiiin, Hyungkikyun n joohyuk if you squint till your eyes look like jooheon’s, I love writing things from wonho’s perspective so much, M/M, a lil drabble bc im stressing out over midterms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 16:44:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14336748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterkyun/pseuds/butterkyun
Summary: Hyungwon only wants to meet up with Hyunwoo, and Hoseok is beyond pissed./based on some fansign notes I stumbled across on twt and tumblr/





	You, Look at Me Now

**Author's Note:**

> The actual [main source of inspiration](https://twitter.com/robbitrash/status/984270103008219142) was actually written back in guilty, AND I cut the original question short...but my desperate ass just can’t ignore this, thanks to my friend who sent this to me like weeks ago.

“Hyungwon-ah,” Hyunwoo called, still sitting on the cold wooden floor. Hoseok’s ears perked up. He’s laying down not that far away from the older male, sweat still clinging on his forehead. He stayed still, trying to not look so obvious with his pout when Hyungwon lazily walked across the room towards Hyunwoo. They both had a brief conversation but they kept it to themselves, making Hoseok itch to know what they’re talking about.

Hoseok turned around, approaching Minhyuk who was playing with Jooheon’s cheek. The dimpled male looked like he was ready to pass out and sleep till next week, until Hoseok came to his view, “Hyung~ Can we go home now? Our poor Jooheonie is so sleepy~” The orange haired male whined, vigorously rocking Jooheon in his arms.

Hoseok bit his lower lip. He glanced back at Hyungwon and Hyunwoo, laughing to themselves as they now moved from sitting on the floor to leaning on the wall next toy the vending machine. He loudly cleared his throat, finally gaining Hyunwoo’s attention. The older male looked at him with a little bit of worry in his eyes (at least Hoseok hoped so).

“Can we go home now?” Hoseok asked loudly, furrowing his brows and clenching his teeth. Hyunwoo got startled at the tone of his voice, immediately widening his eyes when Hoseok closed his mouth. Hoseok didn’t mean it to sound so demanding and harsh, but he was just so tired (and also a little bit annoyed that Hyungwon had this _look_ on his face).

Hyunwoo turned his head towards Hyungwon and the younger male shrugged. Hoseok’s infamous pout reemerged, getting more and more distressed as seconds passed by. Hyunwoo finally turned his head around again and Hoseok let out the breath he didn’t even knew he was holding. The oldest briefly nodded, putting his snapback on, “Practice is dismissed for today, good job everyone.”

Kihyun groaned, getting up from the floor with the help of the youngest member. Minhyuk helped Jooheon to stand up, which got the younger flustered at first, but he thanked the orange haired male later. All of them packed their stuff and left the practice room sluggishly. Well, all _except_ for Hyunwoo and Hyungwon. Hoseok trailed behind the group, eyes lingering on the closed practice room door. _What are those two doing in there? Are they practicing? Making some new choreography for MonChannel?_ He thought about them both eating out suddenly flashed on his mind. It’s a widely known fact that Hyungwon liked to go out with Hyunwoo, _a lot_ . Although Hyunwoo strongly denied that he’s playing favorites with the members, it’s hard to not doubt him when Hyungwon’s the first one he went to when he’s hungry. Not to mention all the late night _dates_ that they did all these years.

Jooheon slowed down and put his hand on top of Hoseok’s shoulder, “Hyung, are you okay? You look even more down than usual today,” The younger male had a worried look on his face and it took Hoseok all his willpower not to just tackle him into a big, warm hug, mainly because there are some trainees walking around the hallway and he didn’t want to accidentally hit any of them. Instead, Hoseok let out a big, long sigh, “It’s just… Hyungwon’s been hanging around Hyunwoo a whole lot lately…And both of them are so secretive about it...”

The younger male nodded as they got in to the car, Minhyuk joining the conversation right after Hoseok plopped down next to him, “I thought the one’s dating Shownu-hyung is _you_ , not Wonnie, right?” The orange haired male dramatically turned around, looking at a sleepy, irritated Kihyun at the back. Kihyun grumbled, sleepiness clear in his voice, “I don’t care. Just shut up,” The two youngest member struggled to scoot over so that they could make some space for the overly grumpy Kihyun.

Minhyuk just shrugged it off as he turned around facing Hoseok again, a thin smile painted on his lips, “I’m sure it’s nothing. They’re probably just discussing about some choreographies and stuff.”

Hoseok quietly nodded to himself. It’s a _perfectly logical_ reason if he thought about it. Maybe he’s just being whiny because he’s on a diet and he couldn’t enjoy late night snacks anymore.

Days passed by as they struggled with balancing time to work, practice, eat, and get a decent amount of sleep on the ongoing promotion period. Hoseok was still over the edge about the whole Hyunwoo and Hyungwon thing, mainly because the pink haired male often talked about how well he’s eating now that Hyunwoo’s off his diet. They probably already went to every single meat restaurant available in Seoul by now. Luckily, they often brought home some takeouts and coffees for the rest of the group. Hoseok always tried to kindly refuse the offer, telling them both that he’s on a very strict diet to maintain his figure. But truthfully, he’s just getting jealous and the ego inside of him refused to cooperate with how nice Hyunwoo was being when he offered him every piece of food he was eating.

The last straw was when Hyunwoo promised that he would go to the gym together with him instead of sleeping or going out for dinner (with _you-know-who_ ). He was all over the moon for the rest of the day, but in a blink of an eye it ended quicker than he thought it would be. Hyunwoo had complained about his backside right after their pre-recording ended, and their manager insisted that he should stay at the dorm before anything bad happened. With a broken heart, Hoseok had no choice but to comply. He didn’t have the heart to even whine to Hyunwoo about it, because it will be selfish of him if he did so.

Hyunwoo spent the rest of the day inside the dorm, accompanied by none other than Hyungwon. Hoseok wanted to stay too, but unfortunately he needed to go to his studio to finish up a new song in hope that maybe the CEO will allow him to feature one or more of his creation in their next album.

After he got home, he found Minhyuk alone, sitting down in front of the TV. He looked really sleepy and tired, but when he noticed that Hoseok was finally home, he gave him the ever so bright sunshine smile. The older male smiled back, dropping his bad on the floor next to the bookcase, “Where’s Hyunwoo and Hyungwon?”

Like he had guessed, Minhyuk didn’t see the pair at all, “I came home and no one is here. I know Kihyun and Changkyun have some stuff to do, and Jooheon is off shopping, but I don’t know where Hyungwon and Shownu-hyung went.”

The raven haired male sighed. Maybe it’s Hyunwoo’s way of saying that he’s not interested in him anymore, not that now a gorgeous, tall, cute model is clinging to his arms like a koala. Changkyun would probably be jealous of all the hours Hyungwon spent together with Hyunwoo if he wasn’t so apathetic about it. Minhyuk went into his room while muttering a soft _‘shower’_ and he’s left alone in the living room.

He didn’t want to think what the two were doing at that moment, sneaking around on his back like that. What angered him the most was the thought of _his_ beloved, sweet, reliable Hyunwoo, lying to the manager, the rest of the group, and _him_ just to have a date with Hyungwon? He didn’t want to think it’s more than a _dinner date_ because he probably would throw a year-long tantrum over it. It’s not his fault that he’s so whipped for the older male ever since he could even remember.

Hoseok got up from his seat and barged in Minhyuk’s shared room. He could hear the younger male having a shower inside the bathroom while singing a lovely tune about some bittersweet love or whatever.

“I think Hyunwoo’s cheating on me,” Hoseok loudly sighed as he plopped down on Jooheon’s vacant bed. Minhyuk came out of the bathroom, wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. The younger male cocked his head to the side, “Are you saying that Hyunwoo is… _cheating_ on you...with Hyungwon…?”

The older male felt a stab on his chest as he nodded, eyes not leaving the wooden floor below him. He felt like tearing up, he could finally breathe again now that he finally had the guts to tell someone what’s bothering him for the past few days. It’s his habit to overthink things and he just couldn’t help himself. Thankfully amidst the busy schedule, Minhyuk’s always stay at home, unlike _some people_ who thought that going to grab dinner together _without him_ is a good idea.

Minhyuk slumped back into his bed, by his tone alone it’s clear that he’s frustrated, “Seriously, hyung! I thought Kihyun is gullible, but I never thought you'd be a _lot_ worse.”

Hoseok took that as an insult because judging by the way Minhyuk said it, he’s not even joking around. He pouted as he kicked Minhyuk’s bedframe softly, “I’m serious here, Minhyuk-ah! What if it’s true? What if Hyunwoo’s feeling like I’m too old, and annoying… and unattractive...and loud… ” His voice started shaking as he kept going, tears started forming in his eyes.

Minhyuk scoffed, “Aaahhh seriously, hyung… You’re so helpless,” he got up from his bed and grabbed his phone, tapping the password and scrolling through god knows what on his device. Hoseok sniffed, wiping his eyes with the sleeve of his hoodie as he quietly watched Minhyuk tapping around on his phone.

“Voila! Here we go!” He shoved his phone on Hoseok’s face so suddenly that the older male actually got startled. Hoseok carefully examined the screen. He tilted his head when he spotted the familiar blue bird logo, “Why are you showing me this? What’s this got to do with the upcoming painful breakup I had to go trough?”

Minhyuk comically rolled his eyes, clearly mocking Hoseok, “You’re such a drama queen, Hoseok, seriously. Just scroll down and actually read, _then_ you can open your mouth.”

Hoseok timidly took the phone and held it on his hand. He scrolled down, noticing hundreds upon thousands of posts Minhyuk had actually saved about their group members. It hits him when he read the arrays of fansign notes addressed to Hyunwoo. Although not a lot, but Hyunwoo’s replies are always so heartfelt, especially the ones dedicated to him. He found videos and pictures of Hyunwoo just lovingly smiling at him, playing with him, or just staring at him with a blank, but warm expression on his face. It’s not a lot but he knew Hyunwoo’s not doing it for the sake of the fanservice, _at least_ he hoped so. Hyunwoo’s affection is genuine, both to him and the rest of the group.

He got up from his seat, throwing Minhyuk’s phone on his own bed (to which almost hit him in the face) and got out of the room. Minhyuk shouted a not-so-subtle _you’re welcome_ when Hoseok slammed the door shut behind him. Hoseok was just about to go searching for Hyunwoo when he almost crashed into the man of the hour himself, emerging from their shared room. He took a step back, heart beating loudly in his chest. He looked up and saw Hyunwoo blankly staring at him and he mustered up the courage to finally speak up, “You’re home already?” He gulped as he continued with his last question, giving Hyunwoo no time to even respond, “And how was your dinner date?”

Hoseok was taken aback when Hyunwoo started chuckling, eyes disappearing into tiny crescents and soft plump lips bloomed into a big toothy grin, “I haven’t ate anything yet, Hoseok-ah. Hyungwon was just asking me to demonstrate some old choreography he forgot, and he doesn’t want the guys to tease him about it. The world tour is just around the corner, you know?”

Hoseok let out a sigh of relief, but he kept his eyes on Hyunwoo’s face, fully focusing on him with worry all over his face, “But what about your back? What if you’re hurt? What about the fans?” Hyunwoo made a shushing noise, trying to calm the raven haired male down, “I lied, sorry. Hyungwonnie insisted that we must train faster, because today's the last day for me, being his coach, or something like that."

“Then… would you mind making some dinner for us? I haven’t ate yet, and Kihyun’s nowhere to be found,” Hoseok sheepishly asked the taller male, blush adorning his plump cheeks.

Hyunwoo laughed, finally stepping in front of Hoseok and ruffled his black tresses softly, “Waaaaaaaay ahead of you. Two bowls of ramen are already waiting for us in the kitchen right now and they’re going to get gross and soggy if you keep standing around acting cute like this.”

Hoseok laughed, the one where he fully opened his mouth and throw his head back. He felt so embarrassed but Hyunwoo’s way too hilarious. The taller male just chuckled, seeing how extra Hoseok looked when he’s bursting with energy like this. Hoseok gingerly held Hyunwoo’s big calloused hand and started dragging him to the kitchen. Maybe now he could be the one who brags about having dinner with Hyunwoo for a chance.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Hoseok happily ate his snacks while he waited for the next fan to come over. He’s feeling especially hungry today, but since him and Hyunwoo were on a diet plan together, he finally convinced the man to go eat some chicken breast together (for the sake of the diet, _not_ that he wanted to go on a late night date with Hyunwoo or anything).

Maybe after their schedule is over he could drag Hyunwoo to buy some subway, and maybe coffee afterwards? He couldn’t wait until the fansign is over so he could have Hyunwoo all to himself again.

He happily greet the fan and gently shake her tiny hand. She handed him her album, the page marked with a cute little post-it note with equally cute handwriting. He smiled as he read the question carefully.

 

_Please let us know a secret that only **you** know! _

 

Hoseok glanced at Hyunwoo’s direction for a second before picking up his marker pen. The fan didn’t really notice the shy smile on Hoseok’s lips when he wrote down his answer on the tiny piece of note.

 

_Shownu weirdly likes me a lot._

 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, if you want to ramble and share showho pics/ideas with me hmu! I won't bite!  
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated! Thank you for reading ♡
> 
> twt @butterkyun  
> tumblr @pinkprincesswonho


End file.
